


Inktrospection

by LaCroixWitch



Series: The growing pains of a late-blooming Shadowhunter [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is clueless, Alec and Magnus go on a date, Date Night, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Malec Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCroixWitch/pseuds/LaCroixWitch
Summary: Alexander has some opinions about tattoos.





	Inktrospection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Shadowhunters! But I do know a good bar with mozzarella sticks, so at least I have that.
> 
> Notes: Fluff, fluff, piling on the fluff. Please pray for my heart, because all it wants is for Magnus to have a tattoo or piercing, and in the show, we never get that. That being said... I might write some more exploration about that in the future. After all- a warlock can glamour himself to look however he- or his shadowhunter- wants.

It was a cold and misty night in Baltimore as Magnus and Alec walked down the cobblestone streets. Magnus had  _ insisted _ that he show Alec some of his favorite places from back in the day, when he was great friends with a certain poet named Edgar Allen Poe.

 

“Okay Magnus, I know we are here for… history? Or something? But to me, it seems like we are just bar hopping.” Alec pursed his lips, thrusting his hands deeper into his pockets to warm them. 

 

“Truth be told, I just have a sweet spot for the Parmesan mozzarella sticks at the next bar we are going to.”   
  


“Really? Another?” Alec started to pout, but his dramatic attempt was thwarted when Magnus yanked on his arm, pulling it out of his pocket so that they could hold hands. Alec reluctantly smiled. 

 

“I promise, this one is worth it. Edgar and I used to have fantastic conversations about ornithology there.” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. He dangled the statement above Alec, taunting him. “Don’t worry your beautiful head, Alexander. It was purely platonic.” He mock whispered. “ _ He was in love with his cousin.” _

 

The streets were rather busy for a Saturday night in November, people flowing in and out of bars, restaurants and- what caught Alec’s eye- tattoo shops. Once he noticed one, he noticed they were everywhere. Magnus caught him staring.

 

“Ah, yes. Keen eye! The city has some of the oldest, most historic tattoo parlors in the continent. They mostly specialize in Traditional American Sailor designs.” Magnus stated, matter of fact.

 

“I would never get a tattoo.” Alec shook his head, talking about the concept with disdain.

 

Magnus stopped in his tracks. He caught Alec off guard, the Shadowhunter continuing to step forward. The problem was, they were still holding hands, so this made Alec lurch forward before bouncing back to Magnus like a rubber band.

 

“You would never get a tattoo?” 

 

“No, I just think it’s kind of tacky to have something random drawn on your body, you know? How could you like a picture enough to have to look at it every day?”

 

When Magnus didn’t start walking again, Alec grew suspicious.

 

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” Alec had absolutely no idea why Magnus was standing on the street, feet planted firmly, starting at him with utter confusion. “I just don’t think tattoos are attractive. What, do you?” He searched Magnus’ face for clues about what he was thinking. He wasn’t able to glean anything. Internal panic started flooding in. What if Magnus has a tattoo he didn’t know about? Did he just insult him? Alexander was already starting to feel bad about it, even if he wasn’t sure what ‘it’ was. 

 

Magnus let Alec stew for a few seconds, let him sweat as he overthought the silence. He couldn’t keep up the facade long, soon erupting in laughter.

 

“Alexander. You are covered head to toe in runes. Black, permanent, artistic symbols. Almost like…. Tatt-” He taunted him. 

 

Alec held up a finger in his defense. 

 

“Runes are  _ not _ tattoos.” Alec huffed. 

 

“Oh sure…  _ totally _ different. My mistake. But to answer your last question, yes… I do enjoy a man covered head to toe in tattoos. Well not really tattoos, runes specifically. And not just any man, there’s only one in particular…”

 

Magnus smiled, starting to walk again and dragging Alec with him by the hand. Alec fell a bit behind, unable to walk quickly and parse Magnus’ innuendo at the same time.

 

“Wait… it’s not Jace is it?”

 

Magnus Bane loved his clueless Shadowhunter. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
